Demande officielle
by Lady Kymoon
Summary: Link vient parler à Komui d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Pas de warning spécial, mais attention aux spoilers si vous ne voulez pas savoir qui apparaît durant la nuit 170. Et pourquoi Link n'est-il pas dans la liste des personnages ! TT


**Disclaimer :** Au risque de (ne plus) vous surprendre, je ne toujours suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers, ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.**  
Genre : **Minific stupide.**  
Rating (+ warnings) : **PG-13, et encore, c'est vraiment par soucis de sécurité. SPOILER, si vous ne lisez pas les scan-trad.**  
Note : **C'est de la faute d'un ami. On faisait tranquillement un petit RP-MSN sans but plus avancé que de nous détendre et, d'un coup, il nous fallait une raison pour que Link s'allie au reste de l'équipe pour aller à l'encontre du règlement… Et on a rien trouvé de mieux que de le faire tomber amoureux de Xxxxxxx (censuré parce qu'on va pas tout spoiler non plus). Du coup, j'ai pondu un semblant de fic en rapport avec ce même sujet de Link amoureux parce que c'était trop tentant. Voilà.

Demande officielle

Komui était en train de travailler sagement dans son bureau, trillant la paperasse qui s'y était entassée ces dernières années. Ce fait lui même aurait, en temps normal, mérité une fête nationale, mais il fallait bien comprendre que la présence de Bridget Fay empêchait le Grand Intendant d'agir à sa guise. Au lieu de pouvoir planifier tranquillement un nouveau Komulin, il se retrouvait à devoir trier des vieux papiers son le regard sévère d'une femme aux proportions tellement avantageuses qu'il la soupçonnait d'être en fait la descendante de Noé Lulu Bell, qui avait cette étrange capacité de polymorphisme et pouvait donc facilement se faire passer pour une créature de rêve comme cette Bridget. Le fait que celle-ci aie un caractère ignoble ne faisait d'ailleurs que renforcer l'avis de Komui comme quoi elle était en réalité une espionne du Comte Millénaire, envoyée pour détruire la Congrégation de l'intérieur en minant le moral des troupes, à commencer par celui de leur chef adoré. Néanmoins, n'ayant aucune preuve de sa théorie, il ne pouvait que travailler sous la surveillance de la despote en attendant une erreur de sa part.  
Ce jour-là, il n'eut pas l'erreur qu'il attendait, mais il eu au moins l'occasion de faire une pose, puisqu'Howard link, un autre pion du Central trop parfait pour être honnête, vint se présenter à la porte de son bureau avec son air sérieux habituel. Il demanda à pouvoir parler seul à seul avec le Grand Intendant et Bridget dut donc quitter les lieux. Bien sûr, elle resterait derrière la porte, chronomètre en main, mais au moins Komui pouvait-il respirer. Enfin seulement à moitié puisque le blond était toujours là, raide comme la justice, à le fixer de son regard calculateur. Komui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais il devait au moins lui reconnaître une certaine humanité, puisqu'il lui avait un jour offert de délicieux sablés pour accompagner le café que sa chère petite sœur lui avait apporté. Bridget n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille et, parfois, Komui avait envie de l'envoyer suivre Allen pour garder Link dans son bureau ; ça ne serait pas plus drôle, mais au moins aurait-il à manger.  
Prenant sur lui pour ne pas râler sur le fait que Link ne lui avait pas apporté de gâteau, Komui offrit son meilleur sourire à son visiteur et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le blond resta cependant debout, s'approcha un peu plus du bureau du Grand Intendant et brisa enfin le silence.  
"Je dois vous parler d'une affaire très sérieuse. Et confidentielle."  
Komui acquiesça, mais il n'aimait pas du tout le ton de son interlocuteur et se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus.  
"J'ai besoin de votre promesse que, quel que soit votre avis sur la question, cette information ne sera jamais communiquée à quiconque…"  
Link était décidément bien trop sérieux pour Komui, mais celui-ci avait appris à supporter ce genre de personnes et il ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant sur le balais que le blond avait sûrement coincé quelque part.  
"Je n'en parlerai pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
Link ferma les yeux le temps de prendre une longue inspiration, comme s'il avait en quelque sorte peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir Komui suite à sa déclaration. Cela n'avait bien entendu aucun sens et le Grand Intendant se dit qu'il devait mal interpréter ses actions.  
"Je suis amoureux de votre sœur."  
Il y eut un très court instant de silence, juste le temps nécessaire à Komui pour analyser pleinement l'ampleur de l'annonce, suite à quoi même Bridget, de l'autre côté de la porte pourtant isolée contre les oreilles indiscrètes, sursauta en entendant le hurlement. De là où elle était, elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'était du chinois ou de l'anglais, mais elle pouvait en tout cas sentir toute la rage du Grand Intendant et elle se promit de tout faire pour savoir ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état.  
De son côté, Link n'avait pas bronché d'un pouce, mais ses yeux s'étaient tout de même ouverts en grand sous la surprise en voyant la réaction démesurée du Grand Intendant. Celui-ci était visiblement à deux doigts de l'étrangler à mains nues, mais cela n'inquiétait pas particulièrement le blond. Il attendit simplement que le Chinois se calme, ce qui finit tout de même par arriver ; il avait toujours l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais au moins avait-il posé son ouvre-lettres.  
"C'est une blague stupide, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Grand Intendant avec une vague lueur d'espoir dans le regard.  
– Non. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux."  
Komui hésita du coup sur la marche à suivre. Normalement il détestait d'office tous ceux qui osaient regarder Lenalee mais le fait que le blond vienne lui en parler comme ça froidement lui semblait tellement déplacer que cela le déstabilisait. Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées et décida de commencer par éclaircir quelques détails, il serait toujours temps ensuite de décider à quel Komulin il allait donner la mission de détruire l'ignoble pâtissier.  
"Est-ce qu'elle est au courant ? demanda-t-il donc.  
– Pas encore. Je voulais votre accord."  
Komui cligna des yeux, incrédule. Il estimait que Link était totalement stupide d'avoir cru qu'il obtiendrait son accord, mais celui-ci semblait plutôt penser qu'il ne comprenait pas sa démarche, puisqu'il s'expliqua :  
"Il est d'usage de demander la permission du père avant de flirter avec une jeune fille… Et comme vous êtes le tueur légal de Lenalee, il me semblait logique de m'adresser à vous pour demander sa main."  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, en plongeant son regard dans les yeux fixes et décidés du blond, que Komui comprit ce qui se passait. C'était un test ! Le Central avait envoyé Link lui faire part de cette théorie pour voir s'il accepterait une relation au sein de la Congrégation malgré que cela soit totalement contraire au règlement. C'était éminemment logique, puisque personne de sensé ne serait venu lui demander s'il pouvait sortir avec Lenalee. Après tout sa tendre petite sœur était bien trop pure pour être ne serait-ce que regardée par un homme, alors la demander en mariage. Oui, tout s'expliquait. Komui trouvait tout de même l'action du Central un peu stupide, car ils auraient dû savoir que, même si cela avait été vrai, il n'aurait jamais laissé qui que ce soit réclamer sa petite sœur de la sorte. Enfin au moins la réponse attendue par le blond n'était-elle pas en contradiction avec ce qu'il pensait de sa demande, à savoir qu'il pouvait la graver sur du granite et se planter cette version écrite dans un endroit normalement prévu pour l'évacuation.  
"Link, cela m'étonne beaucoup. Pas que je ne comprenne pas qu'on puisse tomber sous le charme de mon adorable petite Lenalee chérie, mais que vous osiez venir m'en parler. Auriez-vous oublié ? Nous sommes en guerre et l'ennemi n'attend qu'une faiblesse de notre part pour frapper. Les règles sont dures, mais elles ne sont pas là pour rien… Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'avoir une petite amie, quelle qu'elle soit, ce serait prenddre trop de risque et c'est bien pour cela que la Congrégation n'autorise pas les relations entre ses membres."  
Cette explication était celle qu'il devait donner, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir ajouter un détail sur sa vision de la chose, aussi ne se priva-t-il pas :  
"Je ne peux pas vous empêcher d'être amoureux, et croyez bien que je le regrette, mais si vous essayez de sortir avec ma petite sœur, je vous ferai quitter la Congrégation les pieds en avant…"  
Le blond hocha la tête avec un étrange petit sourire.  
"Vous avez parfaitement raison, néanmoins, lorsque tout ceci sera terminé, ma requête tiendra toujours. Je ne comptais pas l'épouser dans l'immédiat, juste vous donner le temps de vous habituer à cette idée."  
Sur ces paroles, Link quitta la pièce, y laissant un Komui paniqué.  
Bridget voulut le remettre au travail, mais il la repoussa et partit en courant pour retrouver sa petite Lenalee adorée au plus vite. Il devait la prévenir du danger que représentait le blond !

_FIN_


End file.
